hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Super Hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season (Free editing)
'Now that Hurricane Alex has formed, I thought it would be cool to do a new free-editing season. I did the 2016 Atlantic season in free-editing before, but that version was intended to be realistic. This version, however, is not intended to be. I have added the real Alex to begin the season. I would like to see this season have at least 40-50 named storms in it. However, I will place a cap, because I don't want any category 6 storms or black holes. ' Requirements: Storms may not be stronger than 210 mph, 865 mbar PLEASE, NO VANDALISM. All vandalism edits will be reverted. Storms may not last longer than 35 days Only real hurricanes/tropical storms/subtropical storms Please use the official naming list first - Alex, Bonnie, Colin, Danielle, Earl, Fiona, Gaston, Hermine, Ian, Julia, Karl, Lisa, Matthew, Nicole, Otto, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter, then the Greek Alphabet, then the Hebrew Alphabet if we get there. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:17/01/2016 till:22/01/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:25/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 color:C3 text:Colin (C3) from:03/02/2016 till:04/02/2016 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:04/02/2016 till:05/02/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:08/02/2016 till:18/02/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:15/02/2016 till:27/02/2016 color:C5 text:Fiona (C5) from:26/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 color:C2 text:Gaston (S2) from:08/03/2016 till:10/03/2016 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) from:12/03/2016 till:19/03/2016 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:20/03/2016 till:21/03/2016 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:26/03/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:C5 text:Julia (C5 from:17/04/2016 till:19/04/2016 color:C2 text:Karl (C2) from:01/05/2016 till:18/05/2016 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:26/05/2016 till:29/05/2016 color:C1 text:Matthew (C1) from:09/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:15/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:18/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:C4 text:Otto (C4) from:07/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C5 text:Paula (C5) from:08/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C2 text:Richard (C2) from:09/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C5 text:Shary (C5) from:13/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C4 text:Tobias (C4) barset:break from:18/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C5 text:Virginie (C5) from:20/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C4 text:Walter (C4) from:29/08/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C5 text:Alpha (C5) from:03/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C5 text:Beta (C5) from:06/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C2 text:Gamma (C2) from:14/09/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:C5 text:Delta (C5) from:15/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C3 text:Epsilon (C3) from:19/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C4 text:Zeta (C4) from:23/09/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C5 text:eta (C5) from:02/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C4 text:Theta (C4) from:05/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C3 text:iota (C3) from:17/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:C5 text:Kappa (C5) from:22/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:C5 text:Lambda (C5) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex On January 13, a non-tropical low organized itself into Subtropical Storm Alex. The next day it peaked with 85 mph winds south of the Azores. On January 15, Alex weakened to a tropical storm, and eventually became extratropical. Alex caused minimal damage in the Azores. Damages:Minimal Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Bonnie Damages:$23,000,000 Deaths:4 Hurricane Colin On January 20,A tropical wave appeared near Cabo Verde,but was initially prevented from organizing by tropical storm Bonnie to its Southeast.However by 02:00 UTC on January 24th it had organized into tropical depression three.Three slowly intensified amidst 25 C waters and moderate wind shear,but was a C2 hurricane when it hit the Bahamas and a C3 upon hitting and finally dissipating over Florida,due to a mis-predicion by the NHC. Damages:$880,000,000 Deaths:183 Tropical Depression Four Damages:0 Deaths:0 Tropical Storm Danielle Damages:0 Deaths:0 On 29 January 2016,A tropical wave appeared over the north Atlantic,but by the time it had developed,it was completely overshadowed by hurricane Colin and was only noticed in the post-season analysis. Hurricane Earl Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 62 Hurricane Fiona Damage: $13 Billion Deaths:88 Subtropical Hurricane Gaston Damage: $3 Billion Deaths: 8 Hurricane Hermine Damage: $1 Billion Deaths: 190 Hurricane Ian Damage: $0 Deaths: 1 Hurricane Julia Damage: $3.2 Billion Deaths: 55 Hurricane Karl On April 15, after Julia formed, a tropical depression formed near the Cape Verde Islands. It struggled to intensify and briefly dissipated. However, on April 19, the system reintensified into a Tropical Depression. At 11:00 ET, on April 20, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Karl. Karl began a period of rapid intensifcation that same day. Shortly after, at 11:45 ET the same day, Karl intensified into a hurricane. Karl continued to rapidly intensify until reaching peak intensity of a 145 MPH Category 4 hurricane. Karl then rapidly weakened and hit Ireland as an extra topical cyclone, killing ten. Damages: $3.5 billion Deaths: 10 Hurricane Lisa (Active) Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Unfinished Seasons Category:Unfinshed hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles